marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Henry Camp (Earth-616)
; formerly , | Alignment = Bad | Relatives = Marci Camp (daugther) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 325lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal; formerly US Army master sergeant | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Topeka, Kansas | Creators = Len Wein; Sal Buscema | First = Defenders #17 | Death = | HistoryText = Henry Camp was a Master Sergeant in United States Army before being dishonorably discharged. Soon after he entered a life of crime and was later caught and headed off to Ryker's Island Prison. He then became cell mates with Dirk Garthwaite, also known as The Wrecker. Garthwaite, together with Camp and two other inmates at Ryker's Island Prison, Dr. Eliot Franklin and Brian Phillip Calusky, made a successful jailbreak and managed to locate his crowbar. Willing to share his power with his allies, The Wrecker had the three other convicts join him in holding onto the crowbar outside during an electrical storm. Lightning struck the crowbar, magically distributing the enchanted strength bestowed upon The Wrecker among the four of them. The Wrecker's three allies then adopted costumes and aliases as well: Franklin became Thunderball, Calusky became Piledriver, and Henry Camp became Bulldozer, constructing a special metal helmet for the occasion. Together the four superhumanly strong criminals became known as The Wrecking Crew, who were led by The Wrecker himself. Bulldozer has fought many of Marvel's superheroes over the years, including The Avengers, The Defenders, and most often, The Mighty Thor himself. Unlike Thunderball, Bulldozer has remained steadfast in his loyalty to The Wrecker and has only been separated from The Wrecking Crew through various incarcerations in prison. Along the rest of the Wrecking Crew, Henry joined Hood's criminal army, but was later imprisoned after the events of the Siege of Asgard, where they helped Iron Patriot. He died in unknown circumstances and his daughter became the next Bulldozer as part of the new Frightful Four. | Powers = Superhuman Strength: Bulldozer possesses superhuman strength, so long as the Wrecker shares his superhuman powers with Bulldozer and the other members of the Wrecking Crew. While empowered, Bulldozer can lift approximately 10 tons. Superhuman Speed: Bulldozer is capable of running and moving at speeds substantially greater than even the finest human athlete and can reach a top speed of about 60 miles per hour. Superhuman Stamina: Bulldozer's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 6 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Bulldozer's skin, muscle, and bone tissues are considerably harder and more resistant to injury than those of an ordinary human. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and .45 caliber bullets without sustaining injury. | Abilities = Basic US Army training in hand-to-hand combat; usually uses helmeted head for butting. | Strength = Class 10; Henry can press lift 10 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Bulldozer has a specially-made armored helmet, neck and shoulder apparatus that gives him added protection and invulnerability when ramming an opponent. The helmet partially affects his peripheral field-of-vision. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Even though Bulldozer's death is never seen and he's not explicitly mentioned to be dead, his daugther mentions in Fantastic Four #4 that "The original Bulldozer, Herny Camp, was her dad". | Trivia = | Links = *Wikipedia contributors, "Bulldozer (comics)," Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia, http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bulldozer_%28comics%29&oldid=100580075 (accessed January 18, 2007). }} Category:Strength Class 10 Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Bulletproof Category:Thor Villains Category:Avengers Villains Henry Camp (Earth-616) Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Asgardian Magic Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed Off-Panel Category:Superior Spider-Man Villains Category:Secret Wars participants